Core A - Administrative Core Staff of the core will include Charles C.J. Carpenter, MD, Core Director. He is Professor of Medicine at Brown University Medical School and Director of the Brown University AIDS Center. Dr. Carpenter's responsibilities will include general oversight of the Lifespan/Tufts/Brown CFAR. This oversight will involve strategic planning, financial review, coordination of core functions, and routine administrative functions. He will chair the Executive Committee meetings, the Scientific Advisory Committee annual meeting, and attend ex officio the periodic meetings of the Oversight Committee. He will have authority to appoint core directors, core co-directors, Scientific Working Group and Scientific Program Directors. The Executive Administrator for the Core is Vicki C. Godleski. She is responsible for managing and enhancing the overall CFAR program in conjunction with the Director and providing day-to-day administration of the CFAR, including financial and grant management. She will serve as liaison with the collaborating institutions, affiliated programs, and other CFARs, and be responsible for the logistic needs of all CFAR programs and initiatives. The CFAR Program Coordinator is Rhonda DiCesare. She will assist the Executive Administrator in the routine administration of the CFAR, including correspondence, web maintenance, publications, file maintenance, and office management. Basic purposes of the Core will be 1) to provide the administrative infrastructure necessary for the success of the CFAR;2) to establish and maintain communication channels between core directors, the collaborating institutions, and the larger community;3) to provide financial and grant management of the CFAR program; and 4) coordinate the strategic planning process of the CFAR.